Whitespring Presidential Cottage
The Whitespring Presidential Cottage, also known as the Appalachian White House,Whitespring Presidential Cottage terminal entries is an unmarked location within the Whitespring Resort in Fallout 76. Background The crown jewel of the cottages of the Whitespring, the Presidential dwarfs others with its size and splendor. The two story structure was organized as a museum tourist attraction, with each of the rooms furnished to emphasize its grandeur and past splendor. The state dining room at the cottage has hosted more than a dozen formal banquets with heads of state. All of the furniture in the room was American-made, most dating to the eighteenth century. The most notable piece was the mahogany grand cabinet, which displayed the Whitespring's Presidential Platinum China (at least until scavengers had its way with the building), and a display cabinet with a saber carried by President Ulysses S. Grant during the Vicksburg Campaign of the American Civil War, when his primary sword was lost at the battle of Champion Hill and not recovered until the following day.Whitespring Presidential Cottage terminal entries The Hall of Heroes displayed a fine collection of high-quality reproduction oil paintings commemorating heroes of the American Revolutionary War, leading directly to the president's portico on the rear of the house, with a commanding view of the golf green. The deck chairs on the portico were purchased from the White House in 2042 following renovations to the White House pool. The final room on the ground floor was the social parlor. When not enjoying activities elsewhere on the property, the first family often retired to the social parlor on the first floor. The parlor features a comfortable space for casual discussions and evening entertainment, especially after a formal dinner. The grand piano in the room has been played by several notable pianists (and innumerable presidential children). The cello, though once believed to be an original Stradivarius, was later determined to be a forgery, but remains with the house as an item of particular interest. Upstairs, the presidential suite provided an elegant respite for the resort's distinguished guests. Notable pieces in this room included an antique television and phone from the Roosevelt White House, and a bureau that once belonged to President Millard Fillmore. Although the bed was originally a traditional four-poster, the 1887 mahogany bed was refashioned into a more modern design following damage during remodeling in 2054 (and it seems someone took to it after the Great War). The other room is the children's suite, which hosted the children and grandchildren of American presidents for decades. Of particular note are toys donated by each of the children who have stayed in the cottage. Together, they represent different eras in American history, from an original 1903 teddy bear, through icons of the midcentury space race, to the modern Giddyup Buttercup. Layout The cottage is a part of the worldspace and has two floors, with high-level white collar loot. The case with Grant's saber, the objective of the Order of Mysteries quest Forging a Legend, requires collecting the Whitespring staff password from the corpse upstairs, under the shower in the children's suite. The Presidential suite is the site of a rather amusing scene, with a skeleton who died in the midst of a drug binge, vomiting into the basket. Notable loot * Grant's saber - In the case. * Presidential Cottage security recording - Holotape, on the Presidential Cottage & Museum terminal, staff access section. Appearances The Whitespring Presidential Cottage appears only in Fallout 76. References Category:Fallout 76 locations